


baby project 101.

by mercyonmyheartx



Series: stilinski & martin. [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Martinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia, Stydia Week, baby project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyonmyheartx/pseuds/mercyonmyheartx
Summary: “what are we naming her? i promised scott i would consider his name as an option.”“we are not naming our daughter scott."“scottina?”“over my dead body.”-prompt: stiles deliberately misses a health credit and is forced to take a parenting class with his favourite red head. this includes a weekend with a fake baby, little sleep and heart-to-hearts.





	baby project 101.

“time to hand out your new babies!” 

stiles’s face paled.

how did he manage to get himself into this situation? he deliberately missed a health credit, hoping his extra curricular activities such as lacrosse would be enough. but clearly, he wasn’t that lucky after being pulled back into his guidance counsellor’s office and being told his only option was to take a health class specifically focused on parenting. at such late notice, it was the only class with an open spot that could count towards his requirements.

it was mostly fine. lydia happened to be in that class and he was able to half-ass through it because his best friend was a genius. she’d only huff when he inched over to peek at her notes but even she couldn’t resist his grin.

however, this was an assignment he couldn’t use his excellent level of bullshit. it was the final project of the semester and worth 30% of their grade. in pairs of two, they were to care for a fake baby, who in reality, acted just like a real baby. it recorded everything and if you took too long to respond to it’s crying, or hold it’s neck the wrong way, it docked marks.

luckily for him, lydia agreed to be his partner so his work load was a little easier. unfortunately, her genius brain could not help them excel in this project.

“stilinski, boy or girl?”

oh, and the best part about this course? they had been short on teachers at the beginning of the school year, so somehow coach finstock was convinced to teach the course.

stiles looked at lydia in a panic, unsure of his answer. “uh, i don’t know?”

“that’s not an answer, stilinski!” coach yelled before throwing a baby simulator dressed in light pink in his direction. stiles stumbled a little but managed to catch it. lydia cringed when she saw his hands wrapped around its neck. the whole classes’s eyes flickered back to coach finstock. “that doesn’t count,” he muttered before continuing to hand out the babies in a more civilised manner.

assuming that the simulators hadn’t been turned on yet due to the way it made no noise what so ever while being chucked across the room, stiles gently placed it on his desk. “it’s a girl,” lydia said softly, staring at her in admiration from her desk beside stiles.

stiles found himself staring at lydia, his heart fluttering. it was the worst timing because he had just convinced himself that he was over her and they were just friends and for the sake of his awkward break up with malia, it was just better this way. but the way lydia was smiling at the baby, as if it was real—and god forbid where his mind was dragging him, but as if it was theirs—was making his heart do all sorts of weird things in his chest.

he cleared his throat awkwardly, shooting her a nervous grin when her green up moved up to his face. “what are we naming her?” before lydia could chime in, he continued. “i promised scott i would consider his name as an option.”

“we are not naming our daughter scott,” she deadpanned with the utmost seriousness but stiles was too busy avoiding an aneurysm at hearing “our daughter” to focus on anything else.

“scottina?” he choked out, because when in doubt, always make a joke.

lydia shook her head. “over my dead body.”

the true irony of her response was that she’s had way too many close calls to death than any other eighteen year old should.

stiles could tell she was getting serious when she started fiddling with her fingers and avoided eye contact. “i don’t know if this is stupid but,” she looked up at him and bit her lip, “i was thinking about the name allison.”

stiles momentarily forgot how to breathe because it had been so long since he heard that name. every time he did, he threw himself into a hole and let every bad thing he ever did wash over him, because nothing could compare to what happened with allison. he knew nobody blamed him, even lydia; who was unable to say goodbye to her best friend because he was too weak to make the rest of the journey. instead she cried in his arms and he hated himself for it. they may not blame him, but he does.

instead, he slapped on a soft smile and nodded. “that sounds perfect.”

the sweet moment was cut short when coach finstock clicked a few buttons on his computer with a smirk. “alright suckers, get ready for the worst weekend of your lives!”

his statement was proven when half the babies in the room started screaming.

**...**

it was decided that lydia would take allison for the first night and then she would go over to stiles’s house later on saturday.

that was the plan. however, plans always change.

the first few hours went great. the baby cried but was easily soothed with a diaper change or a quick bottle. lydia was able to get the baby to sleep around 9:30 and ended up falling asleep herself after watching a movie on netflix.

she was woken up at two in the morning with soft cries so she blearily picked up allison and chimed her with her bracelet. she tried giving her a bottle which didn’t quiet her and neither did a diaper change. she tried cuddling her and rocking her but to no avail. half an hour passed when her cries started getting louder and absolutely nothing she did worked.

“baby, please go back to sleep,” lydia begged.

it was time to call in reinforcements.

a side effect of living a supernatural life is being a light sleeper. far too many times, the pack had been woken up in the middle of the night by frantic calls from one another. so, tonight was no different when stiles woke with a start, assuming the worst.

“hello? what, who died?” he mumbled sleepily.

“stiles!” lydia hissed over the phone, so sharply that he scrambled to sit upright in his bed and hold the phone tight to his ear. “i am going to murder you if you don’t get your ass over here and shut this baby up!”

stiles rubbed his eyes; he could hear the faint crying of allison and sighed. “shit okay. give me fifteen minutes.”

“it’s been over an hour of this, you have ten!”

stiles groaned as she hung up the phone and he ran a hand through his hair. he was pretty used to getting woken up late at night, especially when it was lydia calling, but never for something like this. if lydia’s time was anything to go by, he shouldn’t spend his time with his lousy thoughts. stiles arrived at lydia’s house with one minute to spare and grabbed the key lodged under the welcome mat. as soon as he walked in the door, he could hear faint cries.

at this point, he wasn’t sure if the cries were allison’s or lydia’s.

he had barely gotten through the threshold of her bedroom before his baby was shoved into his arms. “oh okay,” he mumbled, stumbling on his feet. lydia’s hair was tied back into a messy pony tail and her eyes were rimmed red.

“thank god you’re here,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. she was undoubtedly making them even more irritated. “she hasn’t stopped crying, i’ve honestly done everything, i don’t know what she—“ lydia’s words abruptly stopped as for the first time in hours, all she heard was silence. “what the hell?”

stiles looked just as confused at she did because it literally only took a few seconds before the baby quieted down once settled in his arms. lydia looked exasperated.

“you’re never leaving,” she replied quickly, staring at him in awe. “you can’t leave me alone with her again. i think she hates me.”

stiles leaned against her desk, shooting her a disgruntled look. “relax, i’m sure that’s not true.”

“whatever,” she huffed, sitting down on her bed. “you can probably put her back now. i think she’s cried enough for the night.” stiles slowly placed her back in her car seat. “can you imagine having a baby at this age? god, i couldn’t do it.”

stiles took a seat beside her, a generous amount of space between them. “i can’t imagine having a baby, no. i think it’s physically impossible, but i might be wrong.”

lydia laughed, hitting his shoulder in response. her actions brought her a little closer to him. ‘shut up, i’m serious! if i can’t even get a fake baby to like me, how am i supposed to get my child to like me?”

“you’re good with kids,” stiles replied nonchalantly. “this is a fake baby; it’s literally programmed to hate you. don’t let it stress you out,” he grinned, nudging her arm.

lydia sighed. “you always know what to say, don’t you, stilinski?”

stiles shrugged his shoulders, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. “i wouldn’t say that.”

lydia wasn’t sure what was bringing it on, but she felt the sudden need to let him know just how much she appreciated him. he was always ready to help out and go on any kind of adventure, regardless of the obstacles. he always seemed to know just what to say to make her feel better, and even if it wouldn’t, he would be the one to tell her what she needed to hear. stiles had the biggest heart of anyone she’d ever known and it had been damaged far too many times.

“hey, i’m serious,” she said softly, ducking her head down to catch his eyes. “i appreciate you.”

stiles chuckled nervously and before he knew it, his fingers were tangling together because he didn’t know what to do with his hands. his nervousness only got worse when lydia grabbed onto his hand.

“i think you’re more tired than you thought,” stiles responded softly. his gaze was focused on their hands. there had always been a connection between them, ever since he got over his obnoxious crush and she actually acknowledged his existence, but things hadn’t really progressed. he’d had relationships and so had she and life just got in the way, but somehow, everyone knew there was something there.

lydia smiled. “yeah, i think i am,” she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “we should probably get some sleep bef—“

allison’s loud cries cut her off before she could finish and lydia groaned, burying her head into his shoulder.

“don’t worry lyds, i’ve got you.”


End file.
